W101xVJ: Swords
by Buzzthebatgirl
Summary: I often get a bit sick of seeing W101xVJ stuff with just Red and Joe, so I decided I'd write about the main sword users from both Blue and Alastor instead.


"YEAH DUDE NOW THAT'S THE TRUE STING OF THE VALIANTIUM BLADE"

"Cocky as always Blue" Wonder Red sighs as his second in command slices through the last Dough-Goo, the small alien robot exploding as Wonder Blue swiftly removes his blade from it's robotic exoskelecton.

"Dude that's like the only way to be" Blue retords flicking back his light blue fringe like a male model.

P-Star, the ever loyal support droid hovers close to Red and relays detailed information of the Dough-Goo via it's language of P-dings that only fully fledged members of the Wonderful 101 can understand.

"You know Blue, you could have left some for the team instead of taking down the lot yourself" Red pouts

"But Red-Dude, that's no fun, it's so boring here now, let me at least have this fun" Blue tries explaining his actions.

"Have you forgot you're still part of a team or is that word not in your vocabulary, ahem Dude?" Red mocks

Blue pouts "Ya know Red, I could have taken the whole GEATHJERK armada by myself"

"Like how you were able to take on Vijonne all by yourself?" Red crosses his arms

"T-THAT was different and you know it" Blue fumes.

Blue holds his beloved Valiantum Blade in front of him, admiring the shine from the blade. He catches a glimps of his handsome reflection and grins to himself. He pauses as he sees the reflection of an unknown figure standing behind him in the blade's smooth surface.

"Red, we're not the only ones here" he whispers

"Are you sure? P-Star's scanners arent showing up anythi-"

Blue shoves Red down to the ground as a lighting blot desends out of no where, it scorches the ground where the two were standing.

"That was some mighty fine sword play back there"

Turning around to face the figure clad in a purple battlesuit with a horned helmet, with a black tail and wings wielding a blade with an odd winged hilth.

Blue is flabbergasted by who he sees "Hey Vorkken, whatcha doin' in that get up, it ain't Halloween yet"

The figure laughs "this from Sonic and Knuckles?"

P-Star scans the mysterious swordsman and starting p-dinging in panic.

"Whattya mean no data?" Blue questions the levitating support droid, before smacking it playfully "must be broken again Red, it can't even identify Vorkken"

Red doesn't answer Blue, instead speaks to the swordsman "Stranger are you friend or foe to the Wonderful 101?"

"Depends on who wants to know" the swordsman crosses his arms

"Allow me to introduce myself-"

Blue sighs as Red starts his long introduction

"-I'm Special Combat Agent, leader of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, Wonder-Red -" Red pauses for breath before continuing "- you've met my colleague, the Super Sonic Blade, Wonder-Blue"

Blue grins at the mention of his name.

"That was shorter than before Red, you sick or somethin'?" Blue mockingly jokes

"Well then, suppose it would be rude not to introduce myself after those fine titles, I am Alastor,-" Alastor cockily spins his blade with his wrist before continuing "-Blade Master Alastor"

"Vorkken's really out of it this time, "Blade Master" HA! I'm the only "blade master" around here!" Blue boasts drawing the Valiantium Blade for battle

"Got some skills to do with that boast...Blue was it? You'll be black and blue by the time I've finished with you" Alastor jokes

Blue rushes towards Alastor sword drawn ready to strike down the demon for impeding his honour. Red just groans to P-Star and mutters something about diplomacy failing again as the blades clash behind him.

It's clear than Blue and Alastor are well matched for each other, each strike is well blocked by the other's blade. Not even Alastor's electrical abilities give him an advantage over Blue as Blue catches each electrical blast with his beloved blade using them to electrify the Valiantium Blade increasing it's power.

Not even having wings gives Alastor an advantage, which he learns while attempting an aerial strike. Blue chases after him with his mighty Wonder Rising attack which launches him into the air while swinging his blade upwards. An aerial battle was something Alastor had not counted on with this swordsman.

"It seems I may have found a new rival" exclaims Alastor carefully dodging Blue's swings

"I'm surprised you can hold your own against me you winged rat" laughs Blue, as cocky as ever.

Alastor prepares a well timed kick, knocking the Valiantium Blade out of Blue's hand and sends it crashing to the ground. Without his blade to keep him air bound, Blue drops to the ground like a stone and lands hard on his butt. Alastor descends quickly, and before Blue can get to his feet, kicks Blue over while placing his own blade on Blue's neck

"However still not good enough to be my rival" Alastor states sadly.

Blue closes his eyes, expecting the end to come swiftly but it never does. Instead all he hears is the clang of a blade on the concrete ground and the pressure removed from his neck. Opening his eyes he sees Alastor no longer standing above him.

"Wha...?" he exclaims looking around

"VOOOOOORKIE VOKKIE VORKKIE VORKKKKKKKIE" screams Wonder Pink snuggling Alastor like an excited child cuddles a kitten

"UNHAND ME" shouts Alastor squirming from Pink's tight grip.

Red helps Blue to his feet

"Dude what just happened?"

"She just appeared out of no where, and tackled him...I could have sworn she was in Tokyo..."

Red seems just as confused at Pink's sudden appearance.

"Should we tell her that's not-" asks Blue

"VORKKKKKKKKIIE" Pink snuggles and cuddles Alastor tighter almost crushing his body armour

"I'm not-urk" Alastor is being cuddled so tightly he struggles to speak.

Red and Blue just look at each other and laugh and turn to leave Pink with her new man.

"CURSE YOU BLUE" roars Alastor as Pink starts smooching him on the cheek.


End file.
